


Wee Herbs

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Outlander Polaroid Series: Claire's Garden





	Wee Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet from the Polaroid series. @annalisedemoodboards on tumblr for more!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2004i0l)

I’m just going to be gone for a few hours. Clean a bit of my surgery out and then tend to the garden.” She had said as she was nuzzled comfortably on his lap in his office.

Jamie sighed - he had wanted to take her upstairs, but they both had work that had to get done. There would be plenty of time for *other * activities tonight.

“Sassenach.” He growled in her ear, kissing her lightly at the base of her jaw. “If ye come back smelling like yer wee herbs, I will be havin’ my way wi’ ye tonight.” 

She laughed, standing up and walking towards the other side of the desk placing both hands firmly down and staring at him right in his face. 

“Oh so you think? We will see who has their way with who tonight, Fraser.” Claire challenged. But before he could utter a response, she had turned on her heel leaving him to his work.

___________

His hand was sore, smelling of ink, and truly he just missed his wife. Sometimes he wondered how he had spent twenty years without her because now two hours seemed like a lifetime.

Signing his letter to Jenny, Jamie closed the letter and put the candles out. Jamie slid his jacket over his shoulder. He notices the polaroid sitting on the shelf and grabs it, a feeling in his chest says there’s a Claire he’ll want to remember.

He took his time walking to the surgery, thinking he’d find her there. The daylight was quickly dissipating and so he didn’t think she’d be in the garden but when she wasn’t in the surgery. 

“Ye would be in the opposite place I thought I’d find ye. A wee little game of hide and seek I suppose.” Jamie muttered to himself in amusement as he started his way to her garden.

___________

Jamie found himself a few yards off from her garden. He saw her there, basket tucked carefully on her side full of herbs. He could make out the green and brown stains on her hand, even from a distance. She had thrown her hair up at some point and he could see a few strands of leaves and twigs stuck in her curls.

“Ah dhia.” Jamie whispered to himself. He smiled, memories flooding his mind of his wife and all the times she had taken his breath away. 

As he recalled, every moment she looked at him, every moment she smiled at him, every time she wrapped her legs around him moaning into his ears because of how well he had served her, she was always taking his breath away. 

But there was something about this Claire- the wild, unfiltered and raw beauty she was out in her garden. The woman he had fallen in love with the moment she cried into his battered arm that night at Leoch. She had smelled of grass and dirt, her hair lose above her shoulders, in naught but a shift. Raw and unfiltered, nothing but Claire. 

He pulled the camera slowly from his jacket pocket taking a picture, capturing this moment. 

“My sassenach.” He stammered to himself. She must have felt his presence behind her as she most usually did. Claire turned slightly, smiling at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Claire questioned. 

He let out a small Scottish sound of amusement as he walked up to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. 

“I missed ye, that’s all.” He said continuing a trail of kisses down her neck. “Now, why don’t we go back to the house and let me show ye just how much?” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Claire said, wrapping her arm around his. 

As they made their way back to the cabin, Jamie clutched his free arm at the photo in his pocket, then squeezed her closer to his side. 

“Ye are my world, Claire.” He said. And that was all it took- for he spent the rest of the night having his way with her.


End file.
